


Presents for Christmas

by Lonaargh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/pseuds/Lonaargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has his own ideas about what Christmas means, Derek happens to overhear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts! \o/

“So. Are you expecting a lot of presents then?”

Stiles glared at his best friend, “What are you? Five years old? Christmas is about more than just presents,” he looked up at the sky dramatically, “Christmas is about family, it’s about feeling loved, it’s about being together, it’s about-“

“Not a lot of presents then, got it.” Scott grinned when he saw Stiles roll his eyes.  
He threw his arm around his friend’s shoulder and gave him a friendly squeeze, “It’s okay, bro. I know what it’s like. Single mom, single dad. I know.” Stiles glared at Scott, but Scott didn’t seem impressed. “

Look,” Stiles shrugged Scott’s arm off, “I’m serious. It’s not all about presents. Although I wouldn’t mind getting a present or two more, because more presents are… well… more presents. And presents are wicked. But!-“ he went on, seeing Scott opening his mouth to reply, “that’s not all that Christmas is about. Anyway, dad is busy enough, and everyone else is out of town and being social and all that. It’s more about knowing that you’re not alone and that your friends care and that somebody else than your dad loves you and… Okay, I’m going to stop here. It’s not all about presents, is what I’m saying.”

Scott glanced sideways at Stiles, who pretended not to notice. “Whatever you say,” Scott conceded.

They stopped walking as the approached the parking lot where Stiles had parked his battered old jeep. Scott started digging around in his pockets, shooting Stiles an apologetic glance when this took longer than anticipated. Finally he presented Stiles with a small, giftwrapped box.   
“It’s nothing, really,” he muttered shyly, when Stiles raised a questioning eyebrow, “just to tell you that you’re a great friend and all that.” Stiles opened the gift and smirked when he saw a condom package sitting in a small jewelry box.

“What the hell dude?” he laughed, as Scott hurried towards his bike.   
“You never know!” Scott answered, fumbling with the strap of his helmet, “You might get lucky.” He stopped for a second, then went on, “One day.”

“Ass.” Stiles replied, opening the door of his jeep and getting inside.

“Likewise. Happy holidays!” Scott yelled back. Neither of them saw the dark shadow near the bushes, listening to their conversation with interest.

~~

Christmas eve had been… anti-climactic, to say the least.   
Dad had given Stiles a new schoolbag and a new videogame, which was cool. But then they had paged him and he had to go and perform his sherrifly duties.   
Sherrifly was a word, right? If it wasn’t, then it totally should’ve been one. Stiles decided on the spot that it was a word now.

Anyway, he had spent the rest of the evening alone in his room with his computer. He wouldn’t lie, there may have been some porn. Maybe. Possibly. He shuddered as a chilly draft came in the room. Maybe he should close the window. The window… that hadn’t been open before.

He turned around and screamed when he saw a dark figure standing in his bedroom. Later, Stiles would’ve been hard pressed to admit that it was quite girly scream. But honestly, who cares about that when there’s a fucking werewolf in your room?

“Derek. Jesus. Stop coming in through my window. There’s literally a door right there.” Stiles gestured at the door in question. Derek glared at him from under his bushy eyebrows, seemingly unimpressed with the objection.

Stiles sighed, “Fine. What do you want? Is Scott being threatened again? Santa’s little elves? Murderous reindeers? What?” Derek didn’t answer, but thrust out something he had held hidden behind his back from the beginning.

Stiles frowned at it. It was a package, wrapped inexpertly. “Derek?” he asked, “What is this?”

“A present,” Derek answered gruffly, turning his back to the teen and walking back to the window, “I overheard you and Scott talking earlier today.”

“Dude,” Stiles began, his long slender fingers swiftly unwrapping the package, “spying is not cool. How many times do we have to-“ he looked up, only to find Derek gone already, “- tell you,” he finished lamely.

“And use the freaking door!” He yelled out of the window, for good measure.

After he unwrapped the present he sat down on the bed, trying to still his rapid heartbeat. In his hands he held a small mirror. Which was stupid all in itself. But the thing that got him all riled up was the little note that went with it. It was from Derek.

“ _As long as I’m around, you’ll never be alone. I’ll always be here for you. As a present I give you the best thing I’ve ever seen in this town, maybe even on earth. Merry Christmas, Derek._ ” The words played over and over in Stiles head as he looked at the mirror. The mirror that showed him his own image. _The best thing I’ve ever seen in this town._


End file.
